Fate and Journeys: Gundam Seed ficlets
by Lyssaphra
Summary: Short ficlets featuring Athrun and Kira, sometimes from a shounen-ai perspective.
1. Sadame

**Sadame**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Athrun/Kira  
Summary: Athrun thinks back.  
Comment: The second of the ficlets produced while bored and Gundam Seed fangirl-y.  
  
**Sadame**  
  
Once upon a time, you looked at your friend and saw simply a young boy like all other young boys out there. A boy who lived a happy life with his two parents; with his best friend - that was you. A boy who didn't care that he wasn't exactly a normal human being, that his genes had been modified at the dawn of his existence. Someone who laughed with you, played with you and happily hugged you each time you presented him with another of your mech toys (usually after the last one had collapsed on itself, you ruefully have to admit). Back then, you were the same as he; ignorant of the world outside of you, him and the few friends you shared beyond each other. The change came when your family decided to move away from your former home, from him. When you gave him that last gift; when he looked at you with big, teary eyes among the swirling sakura and tried valiantly to smile as a last gift to you, neither of you knew what the future would bring. The only thing you knew then, was that your beloved best friend was leaving, perhaps to never be seen again.  
  
You did meet him again of course, and when you did, you were fighting inside a neutral colony to steal a weapon of mass destruction for ZAFT, the organization you now owed your allegiance. You never expected to see him, and the shock caused you to loose a unit to him. Sometimes now, you wonder how the world would look if you hadn't lost the Strike to him. If the two of you had not met face to face in the war. The answer you find inside scares you, no matter if it's on a personal level or on a larger level. For Kira is no longer the naive childhood friend you had - he is a warrior, a darn good one at that. And he has changed a whole world. But at that moment, standing face to face with you childhood friend, someone you loved, you could only see that you were on different sides in the war. That you would have to fight each other, most likely to death.  
  
To be honest, back then, you never really thought that he and you would ever truly strive to kill each other. You know better now. Because you have, and you nearly succeeded. If not for an absurd twist of faith, you both would be dead. And the world would most probably still at war. You find it unreasonably amusing that the event that created the hero he is today, was the near death of both of you. Kira always tries to talk with you about it when you comment on that amusement, but so far, he hasn't succeeded.  
  
You remember when your world changed, when you lost your faith in ZAFT and so also losing your family. It was all for the better you know now, even if you will always feel anguish at the thought of your father. When it actually happened, you weren't too sure. After all, you had just betrayed everything you stood for to stand at the side of the dearest friend you had. At the time you didn't know that he was more than that. Much more than that. You only knew that your heart beat fast and hard as you saw him smile at you. You only knew that your soul soared as you took part in the three way hug you shared at your reunion. Even Kira knew nothing of the feelings you shared back then. Cagalli keeps insisting that you were both in deep denial. Or to be more precise, she tells you that you were stupid idiots and typical males. It still makes you and Kira laugh.  
  
Your first kiss was shared after the battle when you almost lost him. As soon as you were back on the ship, you nearly ripped the helmet off him and kissed him with such a desperation it left you both shaking. He was no unwilling partner, clinging to you as if his life depended on it. Only when his sister interrupted with a sarcastic comment about 'getting a room' did you part. And only to do just that. The memory makes you smile.  
  
Sighing, you rise and walk away from the doorway you've been leaning in, watching your lover. It's morning, and you know that the person waiting in the bedroom hates waking up alone. It comes from the long time you spent apart. You do your best to indulge him, you don't have anything against it after all. Morning snuggles with the person you love is a beautiful thing after all.  
  
You slip under the covers and slide tanned arms around the naked, lithe body underneath. Feeling a warm breath on your neck, you smile as a sleepy voice speak up.  
  
"Athrun?"  
  
You chuckle softly and playfully nips his ear.  
  
"Yes, Kira," you obligingly said. "I'm here. Go back to sleep."  
  
You can feel his smile on your skin as his breath evens out again.  
  
**the End**


	2. Once and Back

**Once and Back**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: slight Athrun/Kira  
Summary: Food, memories and conversations.  
Comment: I was bored one day, had been watching Gundam SEED and stumbled over a bunch of challenges. This is one of the resulting ficlets.  
  
**Once and Back**  
  
Looking dubiously at the bread with a mix of red and white sauce spread generously over it, Athrun poked at it with a fork. He had been brought up to use proper manners - usually he would never even think of doing such a crass thing, but he thought that it was plausible this time. Looking up with a slight frown to scrutinize the smaller adolescent sitting opposite to him, Athrun nodded towards the dish.  
  
"Are you sure this is edible?" he cautiously said, giving the food another poke. It didn't look good.  
  
Kira smiled softly at him, raising his own delicately held bread to his mouth for a nibble before answering the question.  
  
"Of course!" he said, his voice slightly scolding but more amused than angry. "It's quite tasty. Cagalli introduced me to this dish when I first arrived to Earth."  
  
Athrun raised an eyebrow and gingerly picked up the bread, keeping it at a safe distance from his face. He wasn't quite convinced yet.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" the former ZAFT supporter questioningly said. "I seem to remember that your sister is quite fond of spicy food. I can't imagine how yoghurt can be spicy."  
  
Swallowing the bite he had taken, Kira chuckled softly.  
  
"She used the red sauce," he explained. "It was Andrew who wanted me to use the yoghurt. In their excitement over finding me the best alternative, they made me this mix. I found it quite delicious."  
  
The darkly lavender haired boy sighed and resigned himself to his fate. What didn't you do for your friend after all? Taking a bite, Athrun chewed slowly as he tried to get used to the cold, spicy taste. Then he nodded to himself in pleasant surprise.  
  
"You're right!" he allowed. "It is delicious."  
  
Kira laughed again, sending shivers down Athrun's back.  
  
"I told you so," he teasingly said. "You should have listened to me."  
  
The words vibrated in Athrun's mind, taking on a meaning other than the one Kira had meant. Shaking his head to clear it from the memories the sentence had awakened, Athrun kept the wince from showing on his face.  
  
"I should have," Athrun seriously agreed, not quite managing to keep the easy moment from suddenly changing into something much more strained. "If I had, maybe..."  
  
Understanding what he had unwittingly caused, Kira put down his bread, rising with an agitated look on his face.  
  
"Athrun!" he exclaimed. "Don't say that! You did listen, you did change..."  
  
Athrun smiled sadly and looked down. Taking another bite from the dish to appease Kira, he waited for the other to sit down again, as he usually did when the subject came up. But he didn't. Confused, Athrun looked up to find Kira staring at him with a thoughtful, sad look on his face.  
  
"You're never going to see it from my point of view, are you?" he seriously asked, wide violet eyes shimmering suspiciously. "You're always going to have that pain inside of you. That regret..."  
  
Eyes widening, Athrun quickly put down his bread again, rising to his feet.  
  
"Kira!" he said, trying to find the words to explain his feelings, his words. "I..."  
  
He didn't get any further as Kira stepped around the table and to him, curling into his chest and burying his face in the crook of Athrun's neck. The former ZAFT soldier's arms slipped around the others waist, even as he looked down at his friend in confusion.  
  
"Kira?" This time his voice was enquiring. The other's reply was to simply bury himself further into Athrun's arms.  
  
"I'm so afraid I will loose you again," the other said, voice strangled. "When you say thing like that, I..."  
  
Athrun's arms tightened around Kira, his face blanching at the thought of being Kira's enemy again. The thought wasn't pleasant. Not at all.  
  
"You won't loose me," he fiercely promised, entangling Kira from his arms in favor of looking into his expressive and too cynical eyes. "I chose to stand by your side. I don't intend to leave it any time soon."  
  
Kira's eyes seemed to soften at that, and Athrun found himself reaching out to touch one of the smooth cheeks with one of his mecha roughened fingers.  
  
"How could I ever leave you?" he whispered hoarsely. "You're the only one I have left. You're the only one..."  
  
His voice choked on the last words, but Kira seemed to understand anyway.  
  
"Me too, Athrun," he said. "Me too."  
  
**the End**


End file.
